Dancing with the Aztecs
by Blood Soaked Redemption
Summary: Yullen Week: Prank; Allen plus Kanda plus where is Lavi plus creepy old Aztec temple equals fic by me...


**Warning: **_Extreme suckishness and fail is about to commense... No I don't even own my own thoughts anymore...._

**A/N: **_I apologize for the general fail of this fic; it was gunna be EPIC until... On the bus one of my guy friends told me the guy I like likes another one of my friends... MASS FAIL IMO... So this ended up sucking cuz I'm so pissed/upset/freaked out/traumatized... My bad..._

A dark Aztec temple housed the exorcists Kanda and Allen for the night on their epic quest for innocence. I was said that a ghost haunted the temple because in its mortal life it had been a bearer of great powers; thus it was the exorcist's job to investigate.

Allen rolled over shivering nervously, his thin blanket did little to hide the chill of the floor and even less to assuage his fear of the 'ghost'. A dull thud sounded from somewhere further in the temple, jerking Allen into full awareness with a twitter of fright.

"Moyashi, it's just one of these god damn old walls caving in… Go back to sleep or at least be quiet." Kanda muttered tiredly. For three straight days Allen had been extremely jittery, and to Kanda's knowledge hadn't slept a single moment.

"No!" Allen hissed, fear dilating his pupils to ridiculous proportions, "Maybe it's the ghost bringing Lavi back!" He shivered slightly yet again; six days earlier the three exorcists had entered the temple, Lavi in the lead laughing and joking at the ridiculousness of the ghost. He'd just ducked into a side path for less than a minute before he had disappeared without a trace, leaving Allen spooked beyond measure. Kanda sighed loudly. He scooted across the floor sleepily until he was directly behind Allen.

"Moyashi… Relax, nothing can hurt you with me here; you're too little…" To prove his statement Kanda wrapped himself around the younger boy. Allen blushed profusely but made no attempt to escape the position. Snuggling a tad closer for the sake of warmth; or so he told himself, Allen sighed contentedly. A soft hush from Kanda was all it took to send the younger into dreamland.

A loud bump nearby jolted the two boys awake. Allen shrieked as he saw Lavi laying haphazardly on the floor dripping blood everywhere; and by the look of it with both his arms and legs broken. Shoving himself backwards so fast he ended up in Kanda's lap Allen started quivering exceptionally violently as he stared at the destroyed boy.

"The fuck?" Kanda questioned, unceremoniously dumping Allen to the ground in his rapid leap to his feet. Allen shrieked suddenly, but his scream was abruptly cut off and when Kanda looked about Allen was nowhere to be seen. "Shit!" He screamed, running off in the direction he'd the ivory haired boy's scream trail off into.

A maze of corridors greeted him, seeming to mock him with their gaudy indifference. Choosing one at random the Japanese boy started running, looking everywhere at once, trying to find even the slightest hint of where the small boy he had come to love had vanished to. A low growl sounded from a half overgrown tunnel on the left side of one hallway. Kanda froze, and doing what ANYONE would have done in his situation, he decided to stick his face in the small tunnel. To his surprise there was a tape player behind the foliage (Lol pretend they had them back then….). The tape player produced another low menacing growl. Kanda raised a delicate eyebrow at the machine before turning around and going back towards where Lavi's body had been. When he returned Lavi was gone. A low noise of annoyance ripped from Kanda's throat before he turned and headed for the entrance.

A large bump sounded ahead so Kanda increased his pace, his anger growing. When he emerged from the temple something large and heavy landed on him. Something large and heavy with red hair. Something large and heavy named…

"LAVI!!!" Kanda roared, to annoyed to even call Lavi by his nickname.

"Hiya Yuu-chan!" Lavi lilted happily, "Didja find Moyashi-chan yet?" Upon receiving Kanda's blank stare Lavi blinked sheepishly, "You didn't find the poor kid? Jeez, must I do EVERYTHING myself?" Lavi popped up off of Kanda and started strolling into the temple. Kanda followed in a huff. After a few minutes of searching Lavi yelled AHAH! And yanked at a decomposing tapestry which revealed Allen, bound and gagged. "TADAH!" Lavi yelled, grinning foolishly, "That was officially the most well organized prank in the existence of EVER." Allen glared blankly. Shifting about, trying to loosen the bindings.

"Lavi…" Kanda started,

"Ya Yuu-chan?" Lavi tittered

"You are so fucking dead." Drawing Myugen and shoving it against the other boy's throat, Kanda tried to end Lavi's life. But somehow Allen managed to free himself of the bonds and tackled Kanda to the floor.

"Kanda! Leave him alone! He didn't mean any harm! I think…" Allen sighed exasperatedly

"If you don't kill me I promise to never play a prank designed by Lenalee to get you two together ever again!" Lai cried, mirth showing in his one green eye. Allen blushed heavily and turned away while Kanda merely scoffed...

**A/N: **_Oh God there it was... Failure of an ending and all... I certainly know I'd be dissapointed in me if I was you.... -sniffle-  
Reviews please? Make my day better~_


End file.
